This is Our Future
by Restin Peece
Summary: Today is the annyversery of the flame queen's death, and Flame princess isn't taking it very well. But after picking a flower, she is now stuck in the far-off future, wit the majestic Candy city and music from before the great mushroom war. But where is Finn and Jake? Why is Marceline in a staying in a cave? Not everything is perfect in this utopia... and this all connects to FP...


**And try, and try to understand me**  
**And try to understand what I say when I say I can't stay**  
**I, I'm moving on from this place**  
**I'm leaving and I won't quit running away- Running away-Midnight Hour**

* * *

The desert near the candy kingdom was a natural beauty. The rice-colored grains of sand gracefully mixed in with the grainy and miniscule tan pebbles, the scent of white roses and incense gave a faint and delicate perfume, and the majestic dunes and towers of the hot dessert sand artistically gave the desert a spot on _The book of Ooo's greatest landmarks_. Out on the distance of this glorious land was a flicker of light, a bright orange light. If we looked closer at this light, we would see a humanoid made entirely of fire, dressed in royal garb. Yes, this fire elemental was Fiamma of the flame kingdom, known to all outsiders of the castle as Flame Princess, and to those who are close to her, FP. Running though the dessert, the fire girl was soon slowing down, until she reached into a complete stop.

For you see, hours earlier she gathered her favorite possessions in her satchel and put out her house by shoving it into the water near her.

Because hours earlier, she burned a message for her precious prince Finn in the grass.

Hours earlier, she left the grasslands.

And minutes earlier, she realized what a horrible mistake she has made. -

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with me!?" I thought, furious at myself for leaving. "I didn't need to leave the grasslands, not at all." Each footstep I took, the sand became burnt, darker than the last one. "I was just overreacting, and now look what I have done! I freakin' destroyed my house, AND NOW I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!" That last statement caused me to turn into my monster form, my true form, the one I deserve. I spent the next few hours rampaging, attacking whatever scarce weed or plant I saw. Whatever other life forms near me began to burn, burn and die under my fire.

Die…

"You're here because today is the day that you murdered your mother.", and as I remembered, my anger started to diminish, until it stopped, and I sat down on the gigantic black spot I made on the ground. And at that moment, all of the emotions I had ignored and pushed away released.

* * *

- _I cannot stay. I am a menace. I might try to hurt you again, or worse, kill you. Goodbye, Finn. _

The words repeated over and over in her head.

_A young Fiamma, too young to summon a fireball or change her shape, see's the mask fall out of the person's face, and the familiar blue tips of her mother's hair appear._

The image stayed in her head like a replay.

And it stayed like that for another two hours and a half. All of her worst memories attacked her, and she let them attack.

* * *

- By the time it was over, the sun was setting. I started to head to the candy kingdom, which I could see in the far-off distance. I knew how to get to the grasslands from there, and as I was walking, I saw a flower. A delicate, white colored flower. I was attracted to its beauty and I picked it up from the thinning sand. And in that moment, everything around me turned into a colorful spectrum, and I saw everything.

I saw time fast-forward.

* * *

**This is important (-ish), please read.**

First off-the disclaimer will be at the bottom of the story, ok?

Second of all-this chapter was an emotional WRECK, Glob, I promise to make sure that every chappie isn't like this.

Third of all-I'll try to update every 2 weeks. Keywords: I'll try.

Fourth of all-all of this is going to be in FP's P.O.V, and the different types of P.O.V will change depending on how it fits.

And last of all: **I do not own Adventure time, and I'll never will. **

**Read and Review.** **~restin-peece.**


End file.
